To The End
by Blaquerose
Summary: Vlad finally has Maddie for a bride, but he will see that this is no honeymoon by any means


A/N: Wowwie, kyon! I didn't think I could write this in the same tone I started with (That's my problem, kyo, good starts but awkward endings) but I think I've outdone myself! Kichi! I got this idea while listening to My Chemical Romance's "To The End" I didn't read the story, I just posted it once I was sure I was done. If theres an error, I'll catch it when my eyes don't hurt so bad owwies, kyon...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its colorful characters. They are the property of Butch Hartman. Also, I do not own the lyrics to "To The End". They are the property of My Chemical Romance.

**Chapter one:**

---------------

_He calls the mansion, not a house, but a tomb_

_He's always choking from the stench and the fume_

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room_

_So send my resignation to the bride and the groom_

_-----------------_

I took the weeping woman into my arms, laying my head gently on his chestnut locks. Her shoulders shrugged with her sobs, which made it slightly different.

"There, there," I said in a soft, caressing voice, "I understand. Jack was a good man. Let it all out…" I began to stroke her back comfortingly, "Please, let it all go…"

"Vlad," she choked, "What am I going to do without him? He meant everything! I don't know if I can support Jazz and Danny all by myself. What am I going to do!" Maddie's tears were staining my Armani suit, but it was a small price to pay for what I was about to receive.

"You are my dearest friend, Maddie, and I hate to see you cry." I said. My hold on her was becoming stronger, "I do so very much. I am a wealthy man, you know, and I have riches to spare. I could take care of Jazz and Danny for you."

"Oh, no," she sniffed, "I couldn't let you take them. I am still their mother after all."

I frowned, "Then let me take care of them with you. I don't mean to replace the man you so loved, but Maddie, would you marry me?"

She grew stiff in my arms. For the first time, she looked up at me; her eyes were puffy and red with tears. She was cute like this, which sickens me to admit.

"It-it wouldn't be right to Jack…" she said. She tried to take a step back, but I held on to her tightly. The graveyard moans and sobs whispered in my ears, and the chillingly cold breeze swept the folds of her black dress into the air. Her veil lifted, revealing her beautiful eyes to me.

I shivered, partly from her, partly from the Wind that bit like death.

"Please, Maddie. I would _hate_ to see those two alone…they need a father." _Preferably one that's not a bumbling oaf_, "And I need a family. So I'll ask one last time." I took a deep breath, pulling her eyes into mine, "Maddie. Will you marry me?"

She looked down at her late husband's grave. Her grip tightened on my sleeve, "Do I… really have a choice?"

---------------------------

The room was bright; the diamond chandelier sparkled in the light. I took Maddie by the hand and spun her around, showing her off to our friends. The lights dazzled our eyes, hiding the smiling faces and clapping hands from view. All I could see was the lights and the golden atmosphere.

I pulled my bride close to me, bringing my arm around her shoulders and kissing her gently on the cheek. "Oh, isn't this a happy day?" I ask, taking her hand and leading her to her seat.

As I pulled out her chair, I hear her say, "I suppose, Vlad…"

Frowning, I pushed her chair back in and took my place beside her, "Aren't you _happy_ with me, Maddie?"

She looked away, nodding subtly, "I am. It's just…Jack-"

She instantly stopped. Her fingers, drowned in white lace, lightly met her lips. She had realized his mistake.

"I'm going to get my bride some punch." I interrupted, standing "And when I get back, I want no mention of him." My hand made a small pendulum maneuver, cutting through the mood. After a few seconds, I took her chin in my fingertips, "He has hurt you. Smothered your beauty…but I am here now. I am here to help you. So forget Jack, and believe in me, my dear."

I calmly walked over to the refreshment table. As I walked away, I heard Harriet Chin congratulating my wife on her successful and handsome man.

Nothing could have been better.

"You killed my dad."

I looked up. Across the table was Daniel, his eyes glowing with that green light. I adopted an innocently puzzled look.

"But Daniel, I am right here."

"You _killed_ my _father!_" he repeated, "How can you live with yourself…how can you just _take_ my mother over his _grave!_"

I laughed at him, "Your mother was the one who agreed, wasn't she? Oh, a _child_ wouldn't understand! What are you? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh, that's right, you did have a birthday." I shrugged, "I forgot to give you a present!"

"You ambushed my party."

"Wow, what a smart little lad. You can remember _everything,_ can't you?" I smiled, "You'll do wonderful in a boarding school."

"Shut-up! You can't send me to a boarding school! I have to protect Amity Park!" he said this in a hush, so no one would hear him, " My mom won't let you!"

"She will, Daniel." I flashed my blood red eyes, and he gasped, "She will."

"_Never!_" He hissed, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh?" I inquire, "You should be." I laugh deeply, "Oh, Daniel. I was merely _killing two birds with one stone_! I have the love of my life, and my new apprentice." I smile, "This is a wonderful day, don't you think?

"_Shut-up!_" he shrieked, "You'll _never_ be my father! You can't have me, and you can't have my mom! I hate you! I'm going ghost-"

"Is that wise?" I warned, but it was too late. He had already transformed. His hair had become stark white, his eyes an emerald green. His attire changed from black suit to a black and white jump suit with a "DP" symbol across the front.

The wedding party all gasped. I relished in this and said smugly, " What are you going to do? You've already revealed your identity to the world…how could I possibly bring you lower?" I then say in a harsh whisper, "Calm down, boy, and I can smooth this over. Don't ruin this for yourself! This is a grand opportunity!

"I don't care!" he howled, "I'm going to kill you! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY MOM!" He inhaled deeply, preparing for his ghostly wail.

"Danny!"

I glanced over my shoulder. Maddie was rushing through the crowd to my side, "Danny; stop!"

"Maddie!" I suddenly realized what devastation he could cause. Quickly, I became intangible and tackled her to the floor just as Danny released his power. A low rumbling sound shook the room; glass shattered and people fell to the ground, screaming. Buffeted by tables and silverware and glass. I look up, seeing the bodies littering the floor. I became infuriated.

"You idiot!" I screamed when I stood, "Look what you've done!" I gestured to the bodies, "How many people have you killed! I thought you were the hero! You moron! I can't do anything for you now, even if I wanted to!"

He simply stared at me; his eyes were large and dazzled. He wasn't looking at me, but rather, through me. "I…you…no…no…NO!" he gripped his head, arched back and pulled his gleaming white hair, "THIS WASN'T ME! IT WAS YOU; YOU DID THIS TO ME! TO MY LIFE! MY LIFE IS RUINED! _YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!_"

"Danny…"

We both looked. I could hear Daniel's voice whisper, "M-mom…" as I saw Jazz's limp body in her mother's arms. Tears were in the girl's hair. Maddie's hand lifted her cheek towards her. She continued to cry.

"How could you…you…you _monster!_ You hid this from us…_you_ were the ghost kid! _You_ were the one causing all those problems!"

"No-Mom-it wasn't _me!_"

"You killed them! You killed Jack, didn't you? YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"THAT WASN'T ME!"

"You even killed your sister…I married Vlad for you, Danny. And this is how you repay me…? Go away."

"But, mom-"

"I SAID GO! I don't have a son!" she choked on her tears, "I don't have anybody…"

This pierced me. I walked over and bent to her. My hand was resting on Jazz's red hair. Maddie looked up at me, amazed.

"You have me…"

"Mom! Don't listen to him! He's the one who-"

"Quiet, Danny!" she snapped at him. She stood, Jazz's body rolled away from her, which gave me the willies, "I told you: I have no son." Then, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

I blinked at her. Her eyes were heavy and lifeless. She was bound to me, forever, and yet, I didn't want her. Not this way. I had cost her too much.

---------------------------

"This your kid?"

Maddie filed her nails as she looked over Daniel, "Nope, can't say he is. Looks like that ghost kid to me…"

The officer looked over Daniel. He lifted a hand to wipe his brow, almost knocking off his blue cap. He replaced it, and then brought his hand down, "I'll be damned, it _is_ that ghost kid!"

"Goddamn…" said another police official; followed by a low whistle, "That kid did this?" he pointed to Jazz's body.

Maddie nodded wordlessly, humming as she filed her pinky nail. I was amazed at how callous she was to her former children.

The man shook his head and whispered," Rest her soul…"

_Click!_

_------------------_

_Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens._

_----------------_

_---------------_

_If you marry me,  
would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end? _

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
and say goodbye to the life you make  
and say goodbye to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank._

_---------------_

My Maddie was not the same after this day. She would rise from the bed in the mornings, kiss me emotionlessly on the cheek, and rush out the door until dark. She would come home, scream at a maid or two, and lie beside me under the covers. I would kiss her, and she would move away, mumbling at me.

Finally, I growled.

"We're married, woman!" I screamed, "Why are you acting like this? Why can't you act like a goddamn wife!"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but it's hard to feel like a happy newly wed after five years."

"Seven."

"That long?" she said, sarcastically.

"We have never even consummated this marriage," I say, "You're so distant! What happened to the woman I married? What happened to her? I married a lively young woman with a passion for living!"

She glared at me, "You want to consummate this marriage?"

Foreseeing an argument I would have rather avoided, I said quickly," I-I never said that."

"Yes you did, you hinted it!"

"You're getting off-track here-"

"No, I'm figuring out just who you are!" She stood and marched into the bathroom, loud weeps and sobs filled the room, and then they finally died with a few sniffs.

The silence screamed in my ears. I grumbled, laying down and pulling the covers up to my chin. It was not long after that I heard Maddie call my name. Half asleep, I looked at her dent in the mattress. She was not there.

"Here I am."

I look up, and a deep blush covers my face. A silhouette against the bathroom light met my eyes, but I could make out the figures well enough. The hair, the stance, and the presence: it was all clear. It was Maddie.

And she was nude.

She took a few strides and melted into the bed like liquid mercury. I stared, befuddled and awed. I swallowed and wet my lips, "M-"

She lifted her pale hand to my face and kissed me. I jerked back a moment, but her gentle hold became rough. She pulled back, licking her lips as if trying to find a trace of me there. I almost choked when I looked into her black, lifeless eyes. Immediately, my arousal had dissipated.

"I-I'm not really-"

"Sh-h," she said, placing a hand to my lips, "You said yourself, it's time I started acting like a 'goddamn wife'" she got closer to me, her other hand roaming my chest, "And you're right, it _is_ about time."

I stiffened, scooting closer to the edge, "Th-that's not…not what I said at-"

She killed me again, her arms ensnarling my neck and pulling me on top of her. I instantly tried to get away, but my body was screaming for me to continue. I had waited years for this moment. I had dreamed and fantasized every night for her to be so eager. It was finally here, and I didn't want it!

But I did.

"Go on, Vlad." She said in a very _risqué _tone. "Show me what you're made of."

She planted kisses on my neck and tugged at my nightshirt. The buttons popped and burst. I inhaled sharply, a rush filled my head and made me dizzy. A small, weak grunt escaped me. I tried not to look into her eyes; they would only kill this moment. I focused on the sensation, the passion. I only thought of the screams, the cries, everything that made this moment all too real. I had to think of her hot breath on my neck, or her nails digging to my back.

I could not think of the situation…otherwise…I would remember all the pain I had caused her. A simple night of sustaining physical desires could not bring give her back everything I had taken away.

In fact, it only made it worse.

----------------------

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens_

_--------------------------_

Many years had passed since that gruesome, yet passionate, night. I thought of my Maddie as the soulless shell I shared an estate with. I had given up on loving her, or expecting her to love me. We were both void of emotions, two numb beings who could no longer feel, not even for the only other who could possibly understand.

But could I really understand?

All Jack had done was take away my youth and my life's love. She was obviously not that woman anymore, but just a bag of beautiful flesh that graced my presence when the muse descended. I had begun to spend more time in my ghostly mode, because I could forget then. I was no longer _Vlad Masters_, but _Vlad Plasmius_, a ruthless killer ghost who had no wife, no riches, and no emotions.

But sooner or later, I would exhausts and be forced to remain human. Then, it would all come flooding back.

I stared out my window, marveling at my beautiful estate, when I noticed something bright and red flashing in the large circular driveway. I leaned out, squinting at it. It was a new Benz!

I blinked. I didn't remember making a new purchase, so there was only one other person.

_Maddie!_

"Why the new wheels, darling?" I mentioned at dinner, eating a forkful of salad.

I stared across the table at my lifeless bride. With no expression what so ever, she replied," I bought it."

"Did I _say_ you could?" I inquired, glaring at her now.

"I used my own money, _dear._" She said saucily.

I raised a brow," When did you get a job?"

She leaned back, pushing her plate away, "A year ago..." She stood, reached into her purse and flung a stack of paper clipped photos of half nude women at me. They landed just north of my plate. I picked them up and stared at the women. They were prostitutes.

"You-"

"Consider me a pimp-tress." She said," Or a bed-mother. Don't worry, dear, I haven't done any bed work myself." She scowled, walked over and snatched the pictures from my hands. "Not since you."

I stared up at her. The urge to yell becomes strong, but a sense of hopelessness washes over me. I cannot control her, there was nothing to say or do to stop her from doing this disgusting thing.

"A problem, love?" she says sweetly, but we both know it's a façade.

"Nothing, dear." I say, sighing. I move to the stairs, "Nothing a 'tall…"

------------

_If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)_

_---------------_

Ten years had passed since our wedding day. I was beyond tired, and beyond the hope of carrying on. My face was aged, my white hair became gray and traces of a 'Santa Clause' beard were lining my chin. I wanted this all to end; I could not deal with this pain, this aching regret.

I had to end it.

That night, when I first realized the gravity of my life, Maddie came into the room. She looked horrid. Botox, plastic surgery, lifts, tucks, suctions, implants. She was a walking horror. I tried not to look at her, my face averted to the wall. My feet shifted under the covers my hands were trying subtly to rip to shreds.

"I hate you…" she whispered.

I looked up, "Pardon?"

"You did it. You did it all, you took away my life." The tears were streaming down face and she covered it with her hands, "I know…I knew, I knew everything! You killed Jack! You tried to recruit my son and caused him to kill my daughter!" she shook frantically, "Why didn't I see! Why did I always pin these things on someone else, but it was YOU! You cost me _everything, _and I stayed with you anyway! God, how have you lived with yourself these past years! How can you! I hate you-do you hear me? I HATE YOU!"

I stared at her, puzzled, "I couldn't. I couldn't live with it, I just had to get away. I couldn't be with you, my thoughts drifted to worse things…I had to…I have to…Maddie, I can't…cant'-"

"CAN'T WHAT!" she screamed," God, YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING ELSE, WHAT IS IT YOU DON'T HAVE THE SPINE FOR NOW!" Her knees gave from under her and she fell to the ground, beating it with her fists," You ruined it…I had everything, and you robbed me…I let you…please…make it go away…"

Sighing, I phased into my ghostly self and stood from the bed, "I can't rid the world of you. Or, I couldn't. But Maddie, this is what you wish for…I will grant my love at least that."

She looked up at me. I confirmed what she had known all along: I was the one. I was the ghost they called Plasmius.

She fell back against the wall, "Stop! No, don't come near me, you _freak!_" she screamed," I don't want to die! Leave me alone! I won't die this way!"

I looked down at her trembling body and tears flooded my eyes. She became a blurred painting," I'm sorry, Maddie, but it's what we must do. I cannot continue on either…we can go together, but you must go first. Please, don't scream. Don't make this harder for me…it's not easy."

"God, please…please…no…don't touch me! Stop! Put me down; let me go! I hate you! Please, God I don't want to die! Stop, please, no!"

She let out a shriek like a banshee, and then she faded into forever more.

----------------

_If you marry me,  
would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
and say goodbye to the life you make  
and say goodbye to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank._

_---------------------_

_--------------------_

_So say goodbye to the last parade  
And walk away from the choice you made  
and say goodnight to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_---------------------_

I tell you all of this because I don't want to be forgotten. Being missed, be damned. I'm already a horrible soul, I can't, and mourning me is not a fit ending. Learn from me. I don't know how many half-breeds lie out there, but learn from me. Humans, learn from me. Ghosts, learn my lesson:

You cannot force happiness, and you cannot try to steal back your past. _You must love the life you're given and _make_ it special!_ Do not dream of your end, or dwell on your past, live for the moment.

I wish I had.

So, to whom it may concern, I say adieu to my reader. Please, don't mourn; I am not worth it. Live the life I wish I had lived…whether you have riches or powers or have naught.

Signed,

Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius

_The one who had it all…but really had naught_

----------------------

_To the last parade  
when the parties fade  
and the choice you made  
To the End._


End file.
